These studies are designed to determine the sequence of events and the factors involved in the three consecutive phases in mitochondrial protein synthesis at the ribosomal level: Initiation, polypeptide elongation, and polypeptide termination. A natural polysome system isolated from mitochondria is used. Attempts will be made to determine those products transcribed and/or translated on mitochondrial ribosomes.